Vegeta's XMas
by ssj4pan
Summary: A B/V family Christmas! A red and white Santa in a training suit?!?! Just a lil' humor for the Christmas spirit! Some B/V romance! ^.^


Notes:: Just a lil' Christmas Gift for all you readers out there! ^.^ It's a B/V family Christmas ficcie. Hope ya like it! I sure do!  
  
Disclaimer::: I don't own DBZ! C'mon, I'm just trying to spread some holiday cheer! ^^  
  
  
  
****  
  
"Woman! I don't want to participate in your childish holidays!" Vegeta screamed, as Bulma was unpacking boxes upon boxes of Christmas nick-knacks. Vegeta examined the contents that were being pulled from the large box that Bulma had her concentration glued to.  
  
"Awww! But Veggie! You would look so adorable in this!" She squealed, lifting a trademark Santa hat, including the long furry beard and mustache, up towards Vegeta.  
  
"AHH! Don't you dare put that absurd thing on me woman! I swear I'll kill you so fast and then burn that kami-damned thing to hell!" Vegeta stated defiantly, face stern with seriousness, and arms crossed across his chiseled chest.  
  
Bulma frowned. "My god Veggie! You're such a Scrooge!" she said, taking the hat and placing it on the table. Returning to the boxes of decorations, she added, "Besides." she paused to stand up and move closer to her lover. She brought her arms up to his chest and lightly massaged his rock hard muscles, flashing a sexy smirk up to him. "You'd look damned sexy in it.especially if we were both dressed the parts." She gave him a peck on the lips "Underneath the Christmas tree tonight." She began to walk away from him, but not before picking up a piece of his spandex suit off of his skin, and letting if playfully snap back against his stomach. "I'll let you imagine the rest.." Bulma sauntered away from him, swaying her hips seductively as she walked upstairs. She lingered on the 's' sound at the end of her sentence, smirking at the reaction she got from her prince.  
  
Damn that woman! Why does she have to always be so alluring! Kami! She always knows how to get the fucking best of me! He cursed himself. Vegeta then moved his glance over to the hat that Bulma had placed upon the nearby table. Well, it can't be that bad.I mean, after all, it is just a hat. he pondered, making his way closer to it. Vegeta picked up the Santa hat carefully, and began to examine it. This thing is ridiculous! How the hell would anyone want to wear this thing?! He looked around the room carefully and then walked up to his room with the hat.  
  
He's so going for it! Bulma screamed excitedly in her mind. This is going to be so damn funny! Bulma had been watching his own little silent monologue, and saw him take the hat with him. Tomorrow, Veggie, tomorrow. Then Bulma hopped away happily with a huge grin on her face.  
  
****  
  
The next day::: (a.k.a. Christmas!)  
  
The lights on Capsule Corp shown brightly and beautifully upon the newly- fallen snow. (a/n: yea, I wish! I want snow!) The Christmas tree was delicately placed in a nice, serene corner of one of the spacious rooms of CC. It was brilliantly lit up with candy-colored twinkling Christmas lights. Presents were piled all around the amazing-looking tree, overloading the area, making it look cluttered. But, hey, where's the spirit of Christmas unless you see tons of presents under the tree? (a/n: I don't believe in that statemnt! I just put it in there. All in good fun, ne?)  
  
High-pitched squeals were heard from upstairs, then a thundering flurry of trampling footsteps herding down the stairs towards the tree. Bra and Trunks hurriedly ran towards all the presents, greedily ripping open every single one in sight, admiring the gifts they received. Bulma slowly followed them, clad only in her silken nightgown, and a cup of hot cocoa. Her hair was a total mess, and she had lines underneath her eyes. Yet, she had a bright smile across her face. She yawned, then she noticed and red, white and blue figure in the corner. (a/n: no, this has nothing to do with Sep. 11, you'll understand why in a second ^^) She smiled brightly. He is soo going to get it now!  
  
"Hey, Bra, Trunks!" she called, immediately stopping the flurry of wrapping paper flying through the air. "Santa's here!" Bra's eyes immediately brightened, and Trunks just smirked.  
  
"Mother, Santa's not real." He snorted, then turned to his frowning little sister.  
  
"Trunks! That's not true! Santa's real!" She squealed, tears welling up in her big eyes. "Momma, I'm right, aren't I?" She pleaded.  
  
"Yes, now go on, Santa's real, but he's waiting for you." She quickly hugged Bra then pointed over to the red, white, and blue figure.  
  
Bra rushed up to him and quickly clung to his neck. "Santa! Santa" She shrieked. "Momma! Take a picture of me and Santa! Pwease?! Santa's cool! I wanna picture with him! Will you momma, will you?" She asked, turning towards her smiling mother.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, 'Santa' quickly shot up. "No! No way! No pictures! You will NOT take a picture of me like this!" he shouted. Bulma ran up to him and said in his ear.  
  
"You'll get an extra 'reward' tonight if you do.c'mon Veggie." Bulma teased, then began licking and nipping at his ear.  
  
"Damn you woman!" he harshly whispered back.  
  
Bulma smiled. "C'mon Bra, picture time!" Bra ran up and hugged 'Santa' tightly around the neck, then pulled at his beard.  
  
"Hey Santa! You're beard is really big and fluffy and.uh oh." The beard and mustache fell into tiny Bra's hands and she looked up to 'Santa's' face. "DADDY?! Daddy! You're Santa Claus?!" she questioned, just as Bulma took the picture. The picture shot out of the camera (a/n: Polaroid people, Polaroid) Bra jumped down from Vegeta and ran over to see the developing picture. Vegeta was standing blankly in a Santa hat and usual training suit, with Bra tightly clasped around his neck, but with her other arm glued to the ripped off beard and mustache. Her eyes were in a state of shock as she looked at Vegeta.  
  
Trunks walked up behind his mother and began laughing hysterically, as did Bulma and Bra. "Give me that damn picture woman!" Vegeta said, ripping off the ridiculous Santa hat from his head. He was in an embarrassed state, as they wouldn't stop laughing at the picture.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Vegeta, have some humor!" Bulma laughed.  
  
"Humor!? I'll show you humor woman!" Vegeta smirked and ran towards the three. They all began screaming and laughing as Vegeta playfully chased them through the house.  
  
****  
  
Merry Christmas Readers!  
  
****  
  
A/N:: How'd ya like? Personally, I had a ton of fun writing this! ^.^ Make sure you review and tell me what you thought of it!! Thanks a bunch! 


End file.
